


More Dogs

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and dogs, but worry fucking not, ill put dogs in every kyouhaba Fic I make, is pretty much canonverse, the last one I had an idea for with dogs cries, they're married in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Yahaba Shigeru (and Matsukawa Issei)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Dogs

It was about around maybe 9:30 when Kentarou was woke up by the voice of his husband. The train had stopped and a few people were getting off while the rest stayed. The familiar voice of the woman announcing what station they were at had come on and Kentarou groaned.

"Oh shut up at least you slept for a bit." Shigeru sighed and got up from his seat.

"Yeah a bit." The male glared at him and walked off with him.t

Shigeru rolled his eyes and stood up as they walked out of the train and the train station. He took the others hand into his and both walked to a nearby convenience store on their way home. They had bought the good good for themselves since it was almost 12 and they were both tired. Shigeru of course was the one to pay since he had some money still just to buy that. Not much of a birthday for Shigeru but they were adults now so it wasn't that important to him.

"So what do you want to do?" Kentarou asked him with a small sigh as he opened the door to their house.

"What do you mean?"   
Shigeru asked him as he crouched down to pet their two dogs.

"It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Oh so you actually remembered!"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I....."

"Because you're so mean!"

Kentarou rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah I am."

"You're so mean to me still even after we got married jeez." Shigeru sighed and sat down on the couch watching as one of the dogs got on his lap. He smiled lightly and petted it's back.

"Yeah, but you should have expected that."

"Even Kenken is nice to me."

"Who.....?"

Shigeru pointed at the dog on his lap.

"Are you kidding me....."

"You can't tell me what to do, this is my dog and it's my birthday!"

"It's both of our dogs idiot."

"Whatever still my dog isn't that right Kenken?"

"Stop calling him that."

"....Kenken."

"I hope you die a horrible death."

Shigeru stared at him with an offended look and placed a hand over his heart. "If we weren't married I would kill you."

"Okay."

"If you weren't cute you would seriously be dead."

"I'm not cute."

"You're cute like Kenken."

"I thought I told you to stop calling him that."

That only caused Shigeru to chant the name over and over again and Kentarou was in hell. 

"Stop it or I'm kicking you out."

"Aw but you wouldn't."

"You're still annoying."

"Still?"

"You were annoying in our first year of high school and annoying when we got married."

"Cruel."

Kentarou rolled his eyes and sat down by him with the other dog sitting by him. He looked down at her and smiled lightly as he petted the head and ears. Noting that the ears were strangely always softer and fluffier then the head, oh well she's still cute. He then gave a small sigh and his head on the others shoulder who smiled at it. "Y'know I hated you a lot when we first met."

"Oh? But I did too..."

"You were an asshole."

"Like you weren't also."

"Whatever."

Kentarou ignored him and blushed lightly before what he was about to say. "But you're actually cute and you have a nice smile."

"That's the most nicest thing you've ever said to me I feel honored."

"Sure, like I haven't complimented you before."

"Hm but it feels different now that we're married. Besides you're pretty cute yourself!"

"Call me that and I'll make sure you're dead."

"Don't I have so much to live for."

Kentarou smirked at him and went on his phone. He would look at the pictures on his Instagram (since Shigeru forced him to make one) and checked what was new on his dash. "They went to Hawaii, must be nice."

"Who?"

"Matsukawa and Hanamaki."

"Oh, well it is Matsukawa's birthday too isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Must be nice going somewhere."

"We went somewhere too?"

"We went to Tokyo that's different, still in Japan."

"Whatever still somewhere."

Shigeru glared at him and kissed his forehead. "Sure, you can say that I'm not believing you."

"I can't believe I married someone like you."

"I can't believe I fell in love with you."

"Yeah you do, you love me."

"So I do that's bad."

"How is that bad?!"

"It's a curse."

"I hope you die in hell."

"Okay."

Shigeru stared at him with disbelief before he sighed and petted the dog on his lap. "Do you see how I'm treated Kenken?"

"I thought I said- fuck it I give up. I don't know about you anymore."

Shigeru smiled lightly and kissed him with a giggle. Kentarou glared at him before closing his eyes and kissing him back.

"But Kentarou loves me."

"Since when did you start calling me that?"

"Since we had sex in our third year."

Kentarou stared at him before he stood up and walked into their bedroom listening to the other yelling at him to come back. He gave a small smile as he laid down on the bed and looked at the dog who had followed him. He pulled her a bit close to himself and closed his eyes before mumbling "Shiggy." And fell asleep.


End file.
